


Send Her My Love

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Send Her My Love

Dean stood slowly, wiping the blood and sweat from his brow as he turned to make sure Sam was on his feet also.

“I’m fine,” Sam said, shaking his head and looking over at Crowley. “It took you long enough.”

“The job is done, isn’t it?” Crowley said with a shrug, wiping nonexistent dust from his shoulder. “I saved your asses again.”

“You call that saving our asses?” Dean grumbled. “Why did you agree to help anyway?”

“Because you mean a lot to her and I can’t stand to see her hurt anymore than the hurt I already caused,“ Crowley paused for a moment and Dean could see the pain in his face. “Send her my love Dean.”

With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

“I can’t get over Crowley being in love with Y/N,” Sam said.

* * *

 

Crowley paced his private chambers, his fists clinched. He hated _feeling_ so much.

He hated the love he felt for you, the ability your laughter had to bring him such joy. The way your loss made him so miserable.

He despised how much he hated himself for letting you go. The tears you shed, the way you pleaded with him not to do it as he walked away.

He left for your sake, you weren’t safe. He was being hunted by demons still loyal to Lucifer and if they found out you were his weakness you would be dead in minutes.

Crowley couldn’t stand that he was missing you so much. He wanted the shelter of your arms, the soothing sound of your voice, the warmth of your body, the passion of your kiss. He wanted to lose himself in you and just exist.

Not have to be Crowley the demon or the king of hell. He just wanted to be Crowley, your lover.

* * *

 

“You guys are okay!” you cried, jumping up from the table when you saw Sam and Dean walk into the bunker.

“Thanks to Crowley showing up,” Sam said without thinking.

“Crowley was there?” you asked in surprise.

“He helped us out,” Dean admitted. “He sends his love.”

You felt the familiar anger boiling up in your stomach. “Fuck him and his love,” you said, stomping out of the room.

Shutting your bedroom door, you kicked the small chair by your desk. What right did he have to act like he still cared? He’s the one that walked away. He’s the one that looked at the tears rolling down your cheeks as you lowered your pride and begged him not to do what he was doing and still took off. You didn’t want his love and you sure as hell would never forgive him.

* * *

 

“Get off of me!” you screeched, trying to shake the demon off of your back.

“Y/N!” you heard Dean yelling from across the room, held back by another set of demons.

“Come on boys. Time to play nice,” you heard in that familiar accent.

You stopped moving and closed your eyes. Of course you didn’t want to be captured by demons, but you sure as hell didn’t want his help either.

“She belongs to me,” Crowley said. “Be a good demon and hand her and her friend over.”

“I don’t belong to you!” you snapped. You heard Dean sigh behind you.

Crowley gave you a look that you knew was trying to convey a message to follow along, but the hot anger was burning in your stomach again.

“She seems to disagree with you,” the demon holding you sneered. “What do you say love? Should I turn you over to the King of Hell?”

You could see the pleading in Crowley’s features and feel the demon’s knife digging into your back. Sighing, you dropped your head. “Yes.”

The demon dropped his blade and shoved you forward. Crowley reached out to grab you and stop you from going face first on the concrete.

You turned to make sure the other demons let Dean go and watched them all disappear before shaking Crowley off and going to Dean. “Are you okay?”

He wrapped his arm around your waist as he nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Let’s get out of here,” you said, not looking behind you as you helped Dean out the front door and into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Walking around to get in the driver side, you made the mistake of glancing up as you got in the car.

Crowley was standing in the doorway of the old barn watching you, hands in his pockets.

“He does love you,” you heard Dean mutter from the passenger seat, hand over the cut in his thigh.

You gunned Baby, gravel flying as you sped down the driveway.

“That’s why he dumped me in a hotel room three days before my birthday.”

“He did it because he loved you,” Dean said. “Lucifer’s followers are after him. That would make you their first target. He had to walk away.”

You were silent for a moment as you took in this new information. “I would have fought. He didn’t.”

Dean sighed. “He loved you enough to make you hate him to keep you safe.”

You felt the tears in your eyes. “What difference does any of it make?”

“It doesn’t right now.”

You wiped your tears with the back of your hand. “Call Cas, we need to heal that cut.”

While Dean called for his angel you drove the car through the night, missing your demon.

 


End file.
